pffanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Katherine's Boyfriend
The seventh episode of Season 37. Desperate for affection, Baljeet wants to win Katherine's heart. Will he succeed? Doofenshmirtz tries to eliminate all bagels. Episode Summary Baljeet, forever alone, decides to find a girlfriend one day. He wants to ask Phineas for love advice. If he could do it for Mishti, he could do it for Katherine. He asks Phineas whatcha doin. Phineas and Ferb are busy making a giant tour bus. Baljeet is in a love crisis. He likes Katherine, but doesn't know how to ask her out. Phineas says he'd be happy to help. Then, he wonders where Perry is. Perry enters his lair, this time through Kenzi's dresser... somehow. He throws a sock off of him and receives his mission from Monogram. He's told that Doofenshmirtz had written up a letter to Carl about how much he despises bagels. He should go over to his new abandoned bagel factory and check things out. With the boys, they're giving Baljeet a step-by-step plan on how to win Katherine's affection. There are three steps. Step one is to make her laugh. Baljeet goes up to Katherine and asks about airline food. She laughs her butt off. Baljeet gives Phineas a thumbs up. At the bagel factory, Perry is looking for Doofenshmirtz. He then gets trapped in a giant vat of dough. Doofenshmirtz presents the Bagel-Erase-Inator. He plans to eliminate all bagels, after a bagel incident back in Drusselstein. He had a bagel once, but Roger was a baby at the time, and he spat up on the bagel. And then do you wanna know what happened the next day? He had to go to school in girly dresses. Doof asks if Perry remembers that backstory. Step two is to do something nice for her. Katherine is having trouble deciding what outfit to wear to a party tonight. Baljeet helps her out. She can't decide between a casual sweatshirt, or a nice dress. Baljeet suggests the sweatshirt, she's already beautiful enough. Katherine blushes. Step three, get the guts to ask her out. Baljeet gulps. Back at the factory, the Inator is almost fully charged. Vacuum tubes. But Perry, as his old stealthy self, escapes. Doof declares the fight is on! At Katherine's house, Baljeet preps himself. This is the biggest moment of his life. Katherine wonders what Baljeet is doing at her house. Then, Baljeet asks the big question. Katherine says yes. Baljeet, Phineas and Ferb are overjoyed. Baljeet and Katherine hug. The factory is about ready to blow up, due to the Inator firing a shot. Doof tries to escape, but gets trapped under the rubble. Now that Baljeet has a girlfriend, Katherine asks Baljeet if he wants to come to the party tonight. Baljeet gladly says yes. Songs None Running Gags The "Too Young" Line None Ferb's Line "Ya-hoo!" Whatcha Doin Baljeet Perry's entrance to lair Kenzi's dresser Evil Jingle Doofenshmirtz Abandoned Bagel Factory! Continuity *Second time Baljeet says whatcha doin ("Bowl-R-Ama Drama") *Second time Perry enters his lair through a dresser ("The Ice Cream Truck") *Baljeet mentions Mishti ("That Sinking Feeling") *Doofenshmirtz's second factory ("Raging Bully") *Baljeet uses the airline food joke ("Cheer Up, Candace") *Doofenshmirtz mentions having to wear girly dresses ("Gaming the System") *Doofenshmirtz's Inator is powered by vacuum tubes ("Phineas' Birthday Clip-o-Rama!") Allusions *'Forever Alone': Baljeet has a forever alone face at the beginning of the episode Category:Season 37 Category:Phineasnferb Category:Fanon Works Category:Fan-Fiction Episodes